LOOP
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Shikamaru merasa pernah melihat rangkaian kejadian ini. Deja vu? Atau ... ini kesempatan yang diberikan padanya untuk mengubah masa depan? / ShikaIno for Road to SIFD 2015: Come Back to Me. Warnings inside.


_Kembali_?

Kembali itu ... seperti apa?

Dengan mengulang waktu, apakah masa depan ...

... akan bisa berubah?

* * *

 **LOOP**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **:** ** _I do not own_** **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **ShikaIno. _Slight_ SaiIno. _Mention of_ ShikaTema.**

 ** _Warning_** **:** ** _canon-setting. Bad ending. Dark and confusing story (?)_**

 **ShikaIno** ** _fanfic for_** **Road to SIFD 2015 Event: Come Back to Me.**

 **ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (** ** _without the space_** **)**

 ** _Long live ShikaIno_** **!**

* * *

Kedua mata beriris gelap milik sang pemuda Nara terbelalak. Rasanya, ia baru saja bermimpi hebat. Sesuatu yang terasa mencekiknya.

Karena ia terlalu terlambat.

Tidak. Tepatnya, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam dan menanti. Hingga akhirnya semua kesempatan itu pergi.

Begitukah yang ia inginkan?

Nara Shikamaru menyentuh dahi dengan telapak tangannya. Rambutnya yang digerai kini sudah mencapai bahu.

Mimpi yang menyesakkan. Membuatnya tercekat dan sulit bernapas.

Perlahan-lahan, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Begitu kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin, ia terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya kini bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih.

Itu bukan mimpi. Yang baru saja ia lihat lebih bagaikan sebuah reka ulang akan peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin.

Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas lutut. Giginya bergemeretak.

Pagi yang ... buruk.

.

.

.

Keluar dengan _outfit_ dan rambut yang terikat seperti biasa, Shikamaru siap untuk mengunjungi ruang Hokage. Rompi Jounin yang ia kenakan tak beda jauh dengan rompi saat ia menjadi Chuunin ataupun rompi yang ia kenakan pada saat perang dunia. Katanya, dengan mengenakan rompi itu, ia jadi terlihat lebih berwibawa; tidak jelek.

Perlahan, ujung bibirnya tertarik dan menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Ia jadi teringat lagi dengan masa-masa itu. Bertahun-tahun silam. Belasan tahun? Rasanya seperti baru kemarin.

Di hadapannya, seorang gadis dan pemuda tambun tertawa cekikikan. Mereka setengah mengejeknya yang berhasil lulus ujian Chuunin seorang diri. Namun, di sisi lain, Shikamaru tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya itu bangga padanya.

 _Tidak jelek_ , katanya, _bahkan pemalas sepertimu jadi terlihat lebih baik dengan menggunakan jaket tersebut._

Shikamaru tak mungkin lupa kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar waktu itu. Bukan dari Chouji. Kata-kata itu keluar dari sahabat perempuannya.

Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati perempuan berambut pirang tengah mendekat ke arahnya—setengah berlari. Mata Shikamaru menyipit dan refleks ia melangkah mundur saat sosok perempuan tersebut tinggal berjarak kurang dari satu meter.

"Ternyata masih ada di sini!"

Sebelah tangan Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuk dan tangan yang lain kemudian tersimpan nyaman di dalam saku celana hitamnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Ia hendak menanyakan, 'Di mana suamimu?' tetapi urung karena pertanyaan itu justru terasa menyakiti hatinya.

"Dengar! Kautahu?"

Alis Shikamaru terangkat. Cepatlah katakan, ia tak tahan melihat wajah Ino yang berseri-seri seperti itu. Bukan karena ia membencinya. Lebih tepat karena ... ia sudah tak bisa menjadi alasan di balik wajah yang berseri-seri tersebut.

Tapi ... tunggu! Bukankah ia pernah melihat situasi ini sebelumnya?

Ia yang akan berangkat ke kantor Hokage, Ino yang tiba-tiba mencegatnya, Ino yang kemudian mengatakan ...

"Sai melamarku! Ya, Tuhan! Bisa kaubayangkan? Sai yang itu! Dia bilang, dia mau menikah dan membentuk sebuah keluarga denganku!"

 _Deja vu?_

"Bukannya kalian memang sudah ... menikah?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Hah?"

Satu, dua—mata Ino mengerjap. Tiga, empat—tawanya meledak.

"Mimpi, ya? Hallooo~ Tuan Jenius, bangunlah dari tidurmu segera!"

Shikamaru tak langsung merespons. Otaknya berpikir cepat. Dengan segera, ia bisa melontarkan pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa menjawab kebingungannya.

"Hm, Ino."

"Ya?"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, sih?"

.

.

.

Niat Shikamaru untuk menyambangi kantor Hokage lenyap sudah. Ia malah terduduk kembali di atas ranjang dengan tangan yang menyangga bagian kepalanya. Matanya terpejam.

"Apa ini mungkin?"

Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Sekarang tanggal 30 Mei, katanya?" Shikamaru belum juga membuka mata. "Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku sudah mendatangi resepsi pernikahan Ino tanggal 27 Juli kemarin!"

Mata Shikamaru perlahan terbuka. Dilihatnya kalender gantung yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Bulan Mei bahkan belum berganti.

Apa ini artinya ... ia harus sekali lagi menyaksikan pernikahan yang membuat hatinya teriris-iris? Atau memang semua ini adalah permainan otak yang dibungkus sebagai bunga tidur belaka?

Atau ... tidak ada satu alasan pun di atas yang tepat?

Sebenarnya, bukankah ini adalah kesempatan?

Kesempatan jika ia ingin menghentikan rasa sakit hati yang kerap mendera tiap ia melihat pantulan biru di bola mata milik sang penerus Yamanaka.

.

.

.

Ino mendapat misi dari Hokage sampai tanggal lima Juni. Di tanggal 30 kemarin, ia sedikit telat bergerak, Ino terlanjur sibuk mengurus misinya hingga ia menampik keinginan Shikamaru untuk bertemu dan berbicara empat mata.

Shikamaru meyakinkan diri. Waktunya masih panjang. Sebulan lebih.

Ino kembali ke Konoha tanggal lima Juni. Pernikahan itu akan diadakan tanggal 27 Juli, jika otaknya tak mempermainkan Shikamaru. Ino sendiri belum mengatakan dengan pasti, kapan mereka akan menikah.

Ia masih bisa menemui Ino dan mendesaknya agar membatalkan pernikahan itu, bukan? Alasannya—apa alasan yang harus ia siapkan?

 _Masih ada waktu._

Demikian Shikamaru terus menenangkan diri sampai kesadaran mendadak menyentaknya. Kalender menunjukkan penanda waktu: lima Juni. Seharusnya, hari ini Ino pulang dari misi yang diembannya di Suna.

Tidak. Keadaan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Sai sudah mengutarakan bahwa ia akan menikahi Ino. Yang Shikamaru lihat adalah resepsi tanggal 27 Juli. Sebelum waktu itu, entah kapan, bukankah mungkin saja mereka sudah langsung mencatatkan identitas pernikahan mereka di catatan sipil?

Shikamaru meloncat turun dari kursi kerjanya di gedung Hokage. Beberapa rekannya dari divisi intelenjensi sampai terlonjak.

"Mau ke mana, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menyentuh perutnya.

"Lapar. Aku makan siang dulu."

Gelak tawa rekan-rekannya terdengar, disertai celetukan,

"Jangan membolos untuk melihat langit di bukit Nara, ya!"

 _Tidak. Aku hanya akan membolos untuk menyambut kedatangan sang pemilik mata berwarna senada langit cerah._

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino tidak kembali di waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Ada kecelakaan kecil dalam misi yang membuatnya harus menangguhkan waktu kepulangannya.

Seharusnya ini merupakan hal yang wajar dalam sebuah misi. Namun, perasaan Shikamaru tak menjadi lebih baik. Ia sama sekali tidak tenang.

Ia merasa, memang seperti inilah seharusnya. Ino tidak pulang di tanggal yang telah ditentukan. Ya, ia yakin bahwa memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Kalau begitu ... apa pernikahan Ino dan Sai akan tetap berlangsung?

Apa memang ia sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat jika baru mau menghentikan Ino sekarang? Bahkan, sampai sekarang pun ia belum memikirkan alasan yang tepat jika Ino menanyakan alasan mengapa ia ingin Ino membatalkan pernikahan dengan Sai.

 _Karena ia mencintai Ino._

Bukankah itu cukup sebagai alasan?

Tidak. Sepertinya, ada satu hal lagi yang ia lupakan.

Masa bodohlah! Ia tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ino-nya. Ia hanya ingin Ino membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sai.

.

.

.

Terperanjat.

Shikamaru tidak bisa tidak terkejut saat ia melihat ke arah gerbang dan mendapati Ino berjalan berdampingan dengan calon suaminya. Wajah keduanya terlihat semringah saat saling melontarkan kata-kata, entah candaan atau apa pun itu. Mendadak, ia merasa ingin menghilang, ia tak ingin menampakkan diri.

Ia tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Ia pun tak tahu, saat ini wajahnya sudah terlihat bagaimana.

Kakinya berputar balik bersamaan dengan sekelebat ingatan yang keluar meminta diperhatikan. Setelah ini, Ino akan menghentikannya.

"Shikamaru! Hei!"

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti tapi ia tak juga berbalik. Sampai di sini, semua masih sesuai dengan bayang-bayang mimpinya. Shikamaru semakin tak mengerti, kenapa ia harus melihat semua pemandangan menyesakkan ini lagi jika memang tak akan ada yang berubah?

Shikamaru masih bergeming meski ia bisa merasakan tangan Ino di pundaknya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Shikamaru? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Jangan! Jangan menikah dengan Sai!_

Suaranya tak mau keluar. Ada suatu kekuatan yang menahannya. Apa takdir pun tak setuju jika ia mau menulis ulang ceritanya?

Shikamaru berbalik dan menghadapi Ino. Di belakang perempuan itu, Sai tampak tersenyum waspada terhadapnya. Shikamaru menghela napas dan balik menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Eh?"

Suara kaget itu datang dari pasangan di hadapannya. Ino kemudian melirik Sai dan Sai menatap Ino. Wajah keduanya dinodai sedikit semburat merah. Shikamaru tidak suka melihatnya.

"Kalian yakin sudah siap menikah?"

Sai menggaruk pipi. "Tentu saja menikah tak akan mudah—sebagaimana yang kubaca di buku. Namun, Naruto bilang, ia sangat senang bisa menikah dengan istrinya yang sekarang."

Ino mengangguk-angguk cepat. Ia kemudian tertawa dan menepuk lengan Shikamaru. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau tak akan segera menikahi Temari?"

Temari? _Suna no_ Temari?

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Ino mengira ia ada hubungan khusus dengan Temari?

Ini salah. Yang ia cintai adalah Yamanaka Ino! Karena itulah, pernikahan Ino dan Sai ini harus digagalkan!

"Ino! Ikut denganku sebentar!"

"EH?! Lho? Shika~?!" Tangan Ino terseret oleh keseriusan Shikamaru. Namun, di saat itu, Ino masih sempat berkata, "Sai, kau pulang duluan saja, ya! Aku akan menemui nanti!"

Tidak ada. Shikamaru tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Apa waktu mulai bergerak? Apa masa depan masih sempat untuk diubah?

.

.

.

"Hanya ini jalan yang terbaik bagi _kita_. Mungkin aku egois, tapi tak seorang pun perlu mengetahuinya, _nee_ , Shikamaru?"

Lihat! Bahkan wajah tidurnya pun begitu rupawan! Bagaimana ia bisa melepaskannya begitu saja?

Hanya karena ... kewajiban yang mereka pikul. Kewajiban yang tak menghendaki kebersamaan keduanya.

"Kau milikku. Selamanya."

.

.

.

Di bukit Nara, akhirnya Shikamaru berhenti dan melepas tangan Ino. Ia pun membiarkan sang sahabat sejak kecil memasang wajah galak yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Dulu, Shikamaru merasa malas jika ekspresi itu sudah terpasang di wajah Ino, tapi sekarang, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia pun rindu terhadap wajah Ino yang seperti ini.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, Tuan Jenius! Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Kenapa tidak sejak dulu Shikamaru menyadarinya? Sekarang, ia merasa bahwa sebutan jenius itu adalah ejekan yang sangat ironis. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang bodoh.

Dan kebodohannya itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" gertak Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak, Ino. Tunggu sebentar."

Shikamaru menyelesaikan tawanya sementara tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahinya. Sebelah mata Shikamaru tertutup oleh tangannya tersebut sebelum tangan yang sama bergerak perlahan—menyentuh pipi Ino yang refleks melangkah mundur.

"Shi ... ka ...?"

Kepala Shikamaru yang semula sedikit menunduk kini terangkat dan menatap Ino sepenuhnya. Sudah tidak ada tawa di sana, tapi senyumnya tak juga hilang.

"Ino, jangan menikah!"

"Apa?"

Tangan Shikamaru kini menarik lengan Ino dan membawa perempuan itu ke dalam suatu pelukan hangat. Ia mengunci tubuh Ino dalam pelukannya hingga perempuan itu tak lagi memberontak.

Satu bisikan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu," terlontar ke udara. Suara yang biasanya hanya menggumamkan kata-kata membosankan kini terdengar begitu, begitu memesona.

Wajah Ino spontan memerah saat mendengar pengakuan tersebut dan Shikamaru sengaja memisahkan pelukan mereka hanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan sang perempuan. _Ino-nya._

"Jangan main-main, Shikamaru! Kautahu aku—"

"Aku tak peduli. Aku mencintai Yamanaka Ino."

"Tapi, ayah kita—"

" _Mendokuse_!"

Shikamaru seketika menarik kepala Ino mendekat hingga bibir keduanya saling bertemu. Tentu saja Ino menolak perlakuan ini pada awalnya. Namun, Shikamaru tak berniat melepaskannya begitu saja.

Ada alasan kenapa ia terlempar ke masa lalu—atau mendapat gambaran di masa depan, bukan? Ada alasan kenapa ia berdiri di sini sekarang.

"Ino ... katakan, apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Ino menunduk, giginya bergemeretak. Perempuan itu tampak mati-matian menekan emosinya.

"Shi—ka! Aku—"

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru memilih untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Membiarkan keduanya menikmati ciuman hangat yang diselingi semilir angin sepoi yang selalu ada di Bukit Nara. Hanya ini kesempatannya. Ino harus mengubah rencananya menikahi Sai—dan sebelumnya ia harus mengubah pikiran Ino. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Menikah akan sangat merepotkan, Ino," ujar Shikamaru akhirnya setelah ciuman kedua mereka terlepas. Shikamaru kemudian menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ino—menikmati deru napas Ino yang belum stabil hingga akhirnya perempuan itu berhasil bersuara.

"... Lalu, apa aku harus sendiri terus seumur hidupku?"

"Kau tidak akan sendiri, aku akan menemanimu."

Ino terdiam.

"Hei, kaupikir Sai akan tahan terhadap perempuan merepotkan sepertimu?" Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Memangnya kau tahan?"

Tangan Shikamaru kemudian bergerak dan mengacak-acak kepala Ino. Kemudian, tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut, Shikamaru merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Mata keduanya saling menatap—penuh arti; kecemasan dan kelegaan dan ketidakpercayaan ...

Hingga Ino akhirnya bergerak dan menyerahkan diri ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Shikamaru membuka mata. Sejujurnya, ia enggan, tapi sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk membuatnya tak bisa terus berdiam di dunia mimpi.

Sebentar! Rasanya, ada hal penting yang baru saja ia lewatkan! Sesuatu yang membuatnya ... tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Apa, ya? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ... Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang sedang tidak dikuncir hingga rambut panjang sebahunya tampak acak-acakan. Ia menguap lebar sebelum ia menoleh ke arah kalender gantung yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Tanggal 30 Mei.

Bahkan—bulan belum berganti.

.

.

.

Senyum puas merekah di bibir merah muda milik sang perempuan berambut pirang pucat. Meski sorot sendu itu ada di sana, tetapi dengan memikirkan bahwa pemuda yang sedang terlelap dan tak akan pernah terbangun ini akan terus dan terus memutarkan mimpi tentang dirinya, membuat segala kesedihannya lenyap.

Ia memang sempat mempertanyakan, kenapa hanya ia yang harus mengemban tanggung jawab seperti ini sebagai kepala keluarga? Kenapa Nara dan Yamanaka tak boleh bersatu?

Padahal, mereka saling mencintai, 'kan?

"Kita tidak bisa mengulang waktu, kita tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Hanya pikiran kita yang bisa," ucapnya bermonolog.

Jeda sebelum suara yang sama kembali bergema di ruangan dengan penerangan remang dan nyaris tak ada apa pun itu.

"Kita tidak bisa memilih akan lahir di keluarga mana, kita tidak bisa menghapuskan beban yang sedari lahir telah kita pikul di pundak masing-masing. Tapi, dalam pikiran kita, kita bisa melakukan apa pun yang kita inginkan."

Tangan sang perempuan kemudian terangkat dari dahi sang pemuda. Hari ini, sudah cukup ia mengintip mimpinya.

Sebagai pengendali jiwa dan pikiran, _jutsu_ barunya ini sangat membantu. Memang masih terbatas, karena _jutsu_ ini belum bisa dengan sempurna membentuk gambaran masa depan yang sebenarnya tak ada. Untuk sementara, mimpi yang diperlihatkan hanya berupa modifikasi ingatan dari tiap-tiap jalur yang memungkinkan untuk dilalui di kenyataannya. Namun, ia akan mempelajarinya lagi, hingga akhirnya mimpi yang berputar itu akan bergerak linear menuju akhir yang sesuai.

Helaan napas lirih terdengar di ruangan sepi yang tak ada seorang pun. Sang perempuan kemudian berjalan ke arah sudut tempat ia meletakkan sebuah lilin sebagai satu-satunya penerangan. Dimatikannya api lilin itu hingga ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap total.

Selama beberapa saat, sang perempuan termenung. Ketika matanya telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, diarahkannya tatapan itu ke tengah-tengah ruangan—ke arah seorang pemuda yang tak mati tapi tak juga hidup. Pemuda yang kini berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang dan tak akan pernah terbangun lagi sampai sang perempuan melepaskan kuasanya.

"Maafkan aku ya, Shikamaru. Tapi ...," bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum, "hanya dengan cara ini kita bisa kembali bersama. Hanya dengan cara ini, kau bisa menjadi milikku untuk selamanya."

Perempuan itu pun bergerak menyusuri dinding hingga ia menemukan sebuah tangga dan menaikinya perlahan. Baru satu anak tangga, ia kemudian kembali menoleh,

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti. Sekarang, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal di atas terlebih dahulu." Ia mengangguk lembut. "Mungkin ruang bawah tanah ini tidak terlalu nyaman, tapi ... kau tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak jika ada cahaya yang mengganggu, 'kan?"

Lalu, tinggalah kegelapan yang menjadi teman sang pangeran tidur. Beserta mimpi tentang wanitanya yang tak akan pernah berakhir.

Terus, terus, dan terus terulang.

.

.

.

Laporan yang masuk pada sang Hokage telah diterima. Kernyitan tidak percaya mewarnai wajah sang pemimpin Konoha tersebut.

 **Nara Shikamaru.**

 _Status: missing in action._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _***_** ** _終わり_** ** _***_**

* * *

Haiooo! Ada yang udah pusing bacanya? Atau segini masih cukup dipahami? X"D

Maaf, yak, nyumbang kayak ginian untuk Event Road to SIFD ShikaIno. Nggak tahu kenapa, idenya malah gini. Hauuwwwhh TAT

Melalui fict ini, aku mau ucapin terima kasih banyak juga buat panitia _event_ yang udah mau repot-repot bikin _event_ ini! _You guys are all amazing_! *peluk efu, bola, dan sagi- _chan_ * Yakin deh, kapal ShikaIno bakal tetap berlayar selama ada orang-orang luar biasa kayak kalian! XD

Kembali ke cerita, semoga sih _fanfict_ ini masih bisa menghibur para ShikaIno _shipper_ sekalian.

 _Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated much!_

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 ** _~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
